A multi-stage tubular mixer-settler is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 044,790, filed on May 1, 1987. This tubular mixer-settler is geometrically critically safe while providing a high throughput capability. The configuration of this tubular mixer-settler permits specific mixing and settling operations. This tubular mixer-settler provides a good extraction and has been utilized with great success for this purpose.